Bella
Bella lost her father Jason to the bloody king. After nearly defeating the bloody king, Jason was turned to stone, and his daughter and wife were rescued by Zap, Maria, Titor, Clark, Sensei Lloyd, and Jaz. Raised alone in Ninjago City, with no idea of her rainbow power, Bella must rise and bring back her butterfly kingdom to save her father from the bloody king. Chapter 1: Bella (Many years ago, the bloody king turned Bella's father Jason into stone. This is how it happened.) Bloody King: Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all? (The mirror shows Bella) Bella...dear, sweet Bella...soon, she and I will become one...(laughs evilly)...just like her father before her. (laughs evilly again) (Jason turns into stone. The blood king casts a spell and summons a blood wolf.) Bloody King: Once I take away your precious power, you'll be scared of the end of the world alone... Jason: (muffled Help!! Someone, help!!! (The bloody king laughs evilly. Cut to another scene where Zap, Maria, Clark, Titor, and Bella are dancing in a school party.) Bella: This party is so much fun! Zap: Yeah!!! (The blood wolf approaches the school.) Bella: This is the best party ever! Maria: I agree!!! (The blood wolf enters the building and eventually enters the classroom.) Titor: Awesome!!! clark: (sees the blood wolf gasps) Bella! Run! Maria: Everyone! Run! (The whole class screams when the blood wolf grabs some children and starts destroying the school.) Maria: Guys, look out! Use your shields! (The four ninja activate their shields and close their eyes as whatever was flung at them crashes onto their shields.) Maria: Oh no, the school is gone!! Where's Bella?! Bella: (walks in to her father Jason as a spirit, then takes out her rainbow crystal hear and sees the Angel of Grief) Who are you? (Bella then realizes what's going on. The view moves behind the bloody king as the Angel of Grief's shadow transforms into the shadow of the bloody king's true form. The bloody king then attacks Bella, stabbing her in the heart as she tries to run. The bloody king's face rushes towards the viewer, screeching. Bella finally wakes up. Bella: (startled) Oh no!! (falls off her bed) Ow! (Bella is now in school. The bell rings, and Bella walks out and sees the rainbow crystal heart.) Bella: Hey crystal heart, why are you here? (Bella hears footsteps and turns to see Clark walking up to her.) Clark: Bella, it's time to go home. Bella: Ugh, fine! (She walks to the car and drives away. We then see the bloody king watching from a distance.) Bloody King: (laughs evilly) Looks like Bella has power inside her! Chapter 2: New Rainbow Suit and Powers Bella: (walks in the house with a flute and sees a rainbow dragon) Hey, where did that come from? Oh well, I'll just play. (She plays the flute as Color, a small dragon, dances.) Jenny: Bella! (Bella looks towards the window, where her mother is calling her.) Bella! Will you come here please? Maria just finished making your own suit! Hurry! Bella: Okay Mom! (talking to color) Come on Color! (They walk back to the house from the stump they were sitting at and run to her mom's house.) Mom? Mom, what’s wrong? Jenny: (gasps) Bella! That dragon is too dangerous! It will kill you! Bella: Oh, you mean Color? Don't worry, he's really nice! Clark: (walks in, sees the dragon, and gasps) Bella! Don't touch that dragon! (grabs Bella) That dragon will bite you! Bella: It's not fair! I give up! (run aways and climbs up a tree) And Mom told me not to bring anything dangerous! (We see the bloody king watching her again.) Bloody King: Yes, the power shall be mine! (laughs evilly) Chapter 3: Saving the Butterfly Kingdom Bella: (crying) I'll never become strong! (Maria calls out for her.) Maria: Bella! After all these years of searching, the bloody king has finally revealed himself! She has your father, and even though this is surely a trap, I know I can't stop you from evil! You must rescue you father! I need to make your suit! Bella: Well, then let's make a suit. Clark: And I will decorate your rainbow suit. Titor: And I will make a weapon for you. Maria: And I will start a fashion show! (A few hours later, Bella enters the box. Clark: Maria, it's time to show! Maria: iOkay! (turns off the light) Sensei Lloyd: (opens the door) Alright, what's the meaning of this?! Is someone pranking again?! Well, the light's are staying off! (Sensei Lloyd, Jenny, and Jaz enter the house.) Jenny: Hey, who turned off the lights? Oh, here's the switch. (turns on the lights) (Clark, Zap, Maria, and Titor jump out and greet them.) Jenny: (jumps, then glares at them) Why you! Maria: Jenny, I found your friend, Jason! (shows him) Jenny: Uh...that's great, Maria. (takes out a key, opens the box, and sees Bella) What the? Bella, why are you wearing a suit? Maria: We need to save the butterfly kingdom from the bloody king! Titor: But how can we get there in time? It's too far! Clark: I know! We can make a flying boat and rescue Jason! Jaz: That's good thinking, but it cannot get into the butterfly kingdom. Sensei Lloyd: Jaz is right. We must save Jason before he and the kingdom melt. Clark: I got the tools, so let's build one! (A few more hours later) Maria: Yeah, we made it to the butterfly kingdom! (gasps and sees Bella step on the flower with her power) Bella, what have you done?! (Bella touches the entire kingdom, and it turns into a rainbow kingdom. The butterfly people turn into humans.) Young Boy: Thank you Bella for turning me human! Bella: No problem, Now, I must save my dad! Young Boy: No, it's too dangerous! You must defeat the bloody king! Bella: No! I'm too late! (cries) (The bloody king is watching again.) Bloody King: Yes, Bella will cry!! (laughs evilly) Chapter 4: Defeating the Bloody King Maria: I'm very sorry about your father... Bella: It's fine...I just wish I could cast a spell to bring him back to normal... (Bella flies up and transforms into a ZX ninja, and her dragon turns into big dragon.) I have power! Maria: Yeah, you did it!! (The bloody king snatches her sword and power's away from Bella, and she gasps.) Bloody King: I have your powers now, Bella! I was the one who placed the shadow! Bella: No!!! Maria: Jaz! (sees Jaz walking up to the bloody king with his mind Control and gasps) Bella: No! Why did you do that?! Clark: Yeah, what are you doing? Give us back Jason and Jaz! Bella: We'll just have to fight for them! (Bella's eyes glow, and she gains back her rainbow powers. Bella begins fighting the bloody king.) Maria: Bella, look out! (The boody king kill bella with his weapon.) Jenny: Bella! No! (cries) Bloody King: You all will not fight me at once! One at a time!! Maria: Then we will fight one at a time! (The four future ninja shoot their elements at Bella, and she turns into a rainbow flower. The bloody king screams and disappears. The rainbow people cheer.) Bella: (crying) I lost my dad! Jenny: We'll all miss him... (Bella's tear drops onto the floor, and Jason turns human. He stands up and walks up to them.) Jason: What...What happened? Jenny: Jason? Is it really you? Jason: Yeah, I'm fine. Bella: Dad! You're alive! Jaz: Brother! Jason: So, who defeated the bloody king? Bella: I did! Maria: We're a team! Maria, Zap, Titor, Clark, and Bella:Ninja, GO!!!! The End Category:Stories by Sensei Funkey Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Ninja Category:Elemental Masters Category:Stories Category:Completed Stories